divagiafandomcom-20200215-history
Murren (Country)
Murren is the original country that was founded by Murren. The inhabitants all speak Dalot, which is the common tongue of Divagia. They refer to themselves as Murrians. The Capitol City is Everpond Culture The culture of Murren is a very prideful one. It's very uncommon to get help from someone who doesn't respect you. However, if you earn the respect of someone, they will stand beside you through it all. Murrians are often the greatest followers and friends because of this trait. Education Murrians are often very educated, which feeds their pride, because of their religion, as well as their morals. Murrians believe that all should be taught and be seeking wisdom. Those who are uneducated are either foreigners or outcasts. Since education is so highly valued, someone's place in school rankings matter very much. Civil wars have been waged because of a school claiming to be better than another school. Schools are one of the most grand buildings in a town, and the town flaunts their teachers and schools to no end. There are three tiers of schooling: Amnil, Nolvi, and Besk. Amnil Amnil is the first level of school children go to. They usually start at age 10, and go for 5 years. If they fail the Tests of Vroonn, they test back again the following year. Anyone who doesn't take the tests, or refuses to take the tests is often cast out of the village because they aren't keeping their rights to the I's. To end your education after Amnil, is not dishonorable. However, to pursue Nolvi and fail is dishonorable. It's better to know your limits and capabilities than to be lofty with your goals. Nolvi Once you graduate from Amnil, this is where the schools ween out the lower classes. Nolvi is significantly harder, and only about 25% of those who graduate Amnil pursue Nolvi attendance. Once you get into Nolvi, classes go for another 5 years. Those in these schools are now integrated with each other, since it's such as small group. This is usually the first time boys and girls are taught together. Besk Besk is the final tier of school, and realistically lasts forever. Those who reach such knowledge are known as an Isyrd. To make it into Besk's level is no easy feat, and is only obtained by being respected by an Isyrd. Because this is often very difficult, an Isyrd will often choose a child to teach while in Nolvi. Those who try to make Besk without a tutor can, but it is very very rare for this to happen. This is the level where specialization matters the most. The Isyrd either teach Nolvi their field or research their field for the rest of their days. The Isyrd are a group that openly share their findings with the other Isyrd, and most closely follow the teachings of The I's. Religion The vast majority of Murrians believe in the I's, since the school's teach religion along with their regular curriculum. The common Murrian knows their religion fairly well, because of their superior education. Social Structure The social structure of Murrian families varies depending on the age of the individuals. When a child is young, the parents stay home and take care of the child. When a child turns 10, they are sent to a school depending on the education of their parents and the aptitude of the child. They take what are called the Tests of Vroonn. As a child matures through school, they are often kept with children of their own gender and age. This leads to groups of boys and girls becoming like a family unit. They all get to know each other, and separate naturally into groups. These groups fundamentally form the basic structure of a community even after school. When a child graduates from Amnil, they return home to their family and are married off by their parents. Marriage is almost always a reserved right of the parents to choose their child's spouse. If a child continues into Nolvi, they are then taught in coed classes for the first time, and often begin to date amongst each other. Once the Nolvi graduate, they return to their parents, and have the same process of marriage. If a Murrian reaches the renowned position of an Isyrd, they may choose their own spouse. Isyrd are often married to other Isyrd because all of the others their age are already married. When Murrians are adults, they rely very heavily on the groups formed in school to support each other. This is especially true when they have children who are at school.